Red versus Blue
by Adam Decker
Summary: It's the red ranger against the blue ranger in an epic showdown. Sequel to A Matter of Trust. Thirteenth in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters series.


Red versus Blue  
By Adam Decker

Overview: It's the red ranger against the blue ranger in an epic showdown.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the thirteenth installment of my series, Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters. It would help if you read the others first. This has no relation to the video game: Red versus Blue. I just thought that it would be a cool title for this episode. Let's get to the story.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew of rangers have been fighting against the evil Consair and Captain Jack. The red ranger, Daniel, has joined Captain Jack's side by betraying the rangers. The blue ranger, Neal, is now the leader. The other rangers are Lois, Kayla, and Glen. They are also being helped by the ranger historian, Andy Adams, who is currently communicating with them while he is in hiding. While they have been mostly fighting against Consair, their other foe, Captain Jack, is about to make his next move…

On Captain Jack's Ship…

"Daniel," said Captain Jack. "You're old friends, the rangers, are under new leadership.

"Really?" asked Daniel.

"It appears that the blue ranger, Neal, is leading them now."

"Well, then he must be our next target."

"Very well. Who should we send after him?"

"Why, me, of course. He helped raise suspicions in my way. He turned me into the enemy. He will pay."

"Excellent."

In the port city of Diluents…

The rangers were enjoying their time at a bar.

"I wonder where Andy is hiding at?" asked Lois. "I miss him a lot."

"I don't know," said Kayla.

"Something seems different about him," said Glen. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Do you think he's hiding something?" asked Neal.

"If he is," said Glen, "I wouldn't know what it would be."

"I'm not sure he's from around here," said Kayla.

"I wonder where he might be from," said Lois.

"I wonder how he knows so much about us," said Glen.

"I wonder if Lois will admit her true feelings for him," said Neal.

The rangers looked in shock, first at Neal and then at Lois.

"Who said that I liked him?" said Lois.

"You more than like him," said Neal. "I've seen the way you flirt with him. I also notice how especially devastated you are since he isn't here physically."

"Is that true?" asked Kayla of her long time friend.

"Admit it," said Glen. "You should reveal your feelings like Neal should reveal his feelings for Kayla."

The rangers looked at Glen and then Neal in awe.

"You like me?" asked Kayla, starting to smile.

"He more than likes you," said Glen.

"Well?" asked Lois. "How do you feel?"

Neal got up and kissed Kayla.

"I didn't want Glen to feel left out," said Neal. "He doesn't have anyone."

"Don't worry about me," said Glen. "I'll find someone."

"Now if only Andy were around," said Neal. "Then you two could get together Lois."

"I'd like that," said Lois. She turned to her friend Kayla. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kayla was standing there in shock. "He likes me!" she said. "He really likes me!"

Suddenly, the ground shook. The rangers went outside and saw the shark zord attacking the city.

"Ready?" asked Neal.

"As always," said Kayla.

"You bet," said Glen.

"Of course," said Lois.

"Pirate Fighters, from afar!"

The rangers appeared morphed on the dock of the city when the red ranger appeared.

"I only want the blue one," said the red ranger.

"What do you want from me?" asked the blue ranger.

"We shall fight, us two, alone. If I win, then you must work for Captain Jack. If you win, I'll give you my morpher back and answer any questions you might have."

"If that's the way you want things, I'll decide how we fight."

"Fair is fair."

"We shall fight once morphed, once unmorphed, and another with our ocean animal zords.

"Okay then, let's fight using the zords first."

Battle 1: Zord Battle

The shark zord was up against the whale zord. They were both underwater, searching for each other. Both Daniel and Neal were in their zords. Daniel's zord approached Neal's and he fired his weapons. The whale zord was hit, but Neal turned his zord around and approached the shark zord as if he were going to swallow it. The smaller and faster shark zord started to swim away. Neal then had his zord suck the shark zord into it. The plan worked and Neal won the first match.

Meanwhile, on Consair's ship…

Captain Jack was talking to his brother.

"This plan of yours better work," said Consair. "I want another ranger on my side."

"Well, they'd technically both still be on my side," started Captain Jack, "but since we're on the same side, it doesn't really matter."

"Remember the history of the ranger's enemies. Those that fought with each other lost."

"That is why we can't end up like Florius and Moltar (Operation Overdrive, for those of you who don't know that). Although we are brothers, we can't get into fights like them."

"We'll be different. We'll work together until the end."

Battle 2: Unmorphed on Captain Jack's Ship

"You may have won the first round," said Daniel, "but you won't win the other two."

"We'll see about that," said Neal.

At first, Neal and Daniel just stood there, each waiting for the other one to make the first move. After about a minute or two, they found this pointless.

"Are you going to move?" asked Daniel. "I'm getting impatient."

"I'm waiting for you to move first," said Neal.

"You move first this time and I'll move first the next time."

"Okay."

Neal attacked Daniel and Daniel rebounded. Daniel moved to punch Neal, but Neal dodged it and kicked Daniel in the side. Daniel quickly grabbed Neal's leg and held it tightly.

"Admit defeat," said Daniel.

"This is a cheap trick," said Neal.

"The rules never said we had to play fair."

"You do not win."

"Yes I do."

Meanwhile, on the Great Power…

The other three rangers were pacing around. Andy Adam's image was with them.

"What if he doesn't win?" asked Lois.

"He'll win," said Andy. "Good always beats evil."

"If he didn't win, there'd only be three of us left," said Glen.

"Different teams of rangers started with only three members," said Andy.

"But, we don't want that to happen," said Kayla.

"It won't," said Andy. "He'll win."

"Who will become the new red ranger?" asked Lois.

"That answer is obvious," said Andy. "What we should ask is who will become the new blue ranger."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" asked Glen.

"I don't know yet," said Andy. "But, trust me, I'll find someone."

Battle 3: Morphed Battle

Still on Captain Jack's ship, Neal and Daniel stood morphed on the deck.

"I'll win this battle and make you join the side of Captain Jack," said Daniel.

"Fat chance," said Neal.

With flashes of red and blue, the fight went on. It is too epic to speak of. The only thing I can tell you about is the end when Neal won.

"It looks like you are coming back to the ship with me," said Neal. He grabbed the morpher from the ground and brought Daniel back with him.

On Consair's Ship…

"I can't believe that Daniel lost," said Consair. "I thought that you trained him better than this."

"I trained him well enough," said Captain Jack. "Either way the fight would end, he would have a plan on what to do next. Let's just say that not all is said and done yet. There could still be a few tricks up his sleeve."

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
